Nicknames
by Teensie-sama
Summary: Very funny nicknames for InuYasha characters. Staring Kinky-hoe as Kikyo, and....read to... Laugh ur heart out
1. Chapter 1

_My husband came up with all the names. _ He's to blame. See if you guys can recognize them as they come along. Enjoy! I hope you'll have a good a laugh as I did when he told me all the names. I couldn't sleep because of it, so I had to get up and write it to share.

Drop me a line to let me know if you love it or hate it.

...

**Nicknames. **

Setting: Modern time at a High School in Tokyo. All characters are about the same age with a year apart or so. They all know each other through having PE classes together or friends of friends etc. Sesshoumaru and Kagome are Juniors in this story.

They sat in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring. Sesshoumaru taps his claws in irritation as his eyes dart about the classroom. He catches the miko smiling at him and turns his head elsewhere. The teacher announces the homework for the night and a possible pop quiz sometime during the week. He lets out a sigh of relief as the sound of the bell signals that the end of yet another day of torture for him. The yelling and cheering of the rest of the students as they scramble about bumping each other as they try to fight their way out the room, brings his body to an abnormally sensitive annoyance, he growls softly.

He lets them fight their way through and finally stands up with ease and grace.

**_Plip!_ **

The sound of his fold up paper hitting the tile floor of the classroom catches his attention. He bends over to pick it up only to be met with a delicate hand that extends under his. He swallows a gasp as he stares into beautiful round orbs. She smiles as she picks up the piece of fold up paper.

She senses the anxiety in his eyes as he shifts his weight. Clearing his throat he speaks. "That belongs to me."

"I know" she replies matter of fact.

"This Sesshoumaru wants it back." he commands.

She gives him a wicked smile. _What could be so important that he's so 'nervous' about?_ She thought to herself. He lunges to grab the paper out of her hand, only to meet with a barrier.

"You didn't say 'please'" She says as she sits on the top of the desk with barrier protecting her as she begins to unfold the paper. She glances up to look at him, waiting for him to say the word.

"Pl…" he begins.

"Mmm-hmmm" She teases. Kagome has had a crush on him for so long and she was thinking perhaps it is a love letter of some kind for her, she hopes, knowing the DaiYokai had never been a guy with much words.

"Ple…" he feels his tongue caught in his throat and somehow couldn't utter the word.

His eyes shot wide open as she opens the note and starts to read the words he'd scribble while he was bored in class.

He watches as her face expression changes from one to the next, biting her lips not to laugh.

'In your asshole' loves his little 'kinky-hoe'

'Shit-hole' is a little chicken shit.

'Some hoe aka Dong hoe' is in love with the useless 'moronue'

'Medicate- dae' our teacher, the one-eyed old bat. She needs a bath I can't stand the old people stench.

'Jock-itch' well, just plain useless and needs to come out of the closet already. Stay the fuck away from me!

And well, ah, please, Kagome, 'ka-blow-me' already. (He drew this--) **;P.. ** (in case you don't know what i'm saying, its his face with tongue sticking out drooling)

He watches her jaw drops as she reads the last one. He turns crimson red from embarrassment and the scent of her anger rising fills his nostrils. While she was still consumed in her anger, demonic speed snatches the note out of her hand now that her barrier had gone down and he took off before he could feel the wrath of an irate miko.


	2. Chapter 2

This is for you! star-struck-imagination!!! Enjoy!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshoumaru was relieved that he was a DaiYoukai and was able to escape the angry miko yesterday. Walking through the hallway, stoic faced, he carried himself toward his locker, but his heart beat otherwise.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," the red-eyed female hanyou greeted him with an enticing voice. Her breasts spilling out of her very low cut V-neck top paired with a mini skirt.

_Put some clothes on, 'clog your bra'!_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he continued to pass her and heard her grunting in irritation of his indifference attitude toward her. She was the head cheerleader and every guy had wanted to be with her. Then again, he figured, who hadn't been with her was the question. _Disgusting!! _He shuddered. _  
_

"Yo, Prince of ice!" A loud familiar voice belonging to the captain of the football team greeted him.

_Shut up 'So stinky'!_ Sesshoumaru mumbled in his mind. _I mean really, get a bath. All that sweating from football practice really is unbearable!!_ He had forgotten that the demon could read his mind.

"Well, damn! If I'm 'so stinky' then you're 'such-a-gay-foo'" the demon with large horns on his head retorted laughing. Sesshoumaru's head turned quickly, eyes crimson red. "Okay! I'm sorry!" the demon stuttered and scrambled off before the DaiYokai could get his hands on him. "Damn, that kid is scary!" he said running.

Sesshoumaru reached his locker and began to spin the dial quickly. His locker clicked and he pulled it open to get his book for his fist class. Advanced calculus. At least he didn't have to face the miko until his last period!

"Hey Sesshoumaru!" A female's voice so gentle, so sweet called out to him. He cringed. _She sounded way too damn sweet! She never sounds like that. _He turned his head almost in slow motion to see the miko standing behind him. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard. _Damn, she's so cute!_ Dressed in jeans and loose t-shirt, and her cardigan unbuttoned; her curves slightly hidden, making him wonder what really lied beneath. She continued to smile while he leaned into the lockers hoping she wasn't going to purify his ass right then and there.

She giggled at the sight of his nervous face. "Um…Sesshoumaru?" She called.

He cleared his throat making sure his voice wasn't going to shake when he spoke. _It's Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! Not 'Ka-blow-me' you fuck up again and she's going to purify your ass to dust!!_ "Miko." He answered, settling for the hard to fuck up term instead.

She giggled again at the effect she had on him. She was certain now he returned her affection. The rudeness of her unpleasant nickname, she was going to deal with later. "You're blocking my locker. I need my books for class." Kagome said.

He darted his head back and forth, she nodded indicating that he was still blocking her locker.

"Oh…" he moved aside and she walked up to the locker and began to spin the dial to unlock it. She looked over at him, his eyes wide with confusion as to why she wasn't upset at him. She smiled and turned to get her books out after the locker clicked unlock. He began to walk to his first class when she called out to him again. "Sesshoumaru?" _There it was, that damn too sweet voice._ _What was she planning?_ He stopped his tread and swallowed. The only other people who can make his skin crawled this way were his parents. Even then, he wasn't this nervous! He turned to look at her, but didn't say anything. "See you in History!" she said with a smile and then walked off. He sighed in relief, but his embarrassment of his obvious crush on her had made his face turn an unappealing shade of red. _Yeah, I can't wait_…he groaned sarcastically.

On his way to class, he passed a freshman demon, white hair and lavender eyes, and his girlfriend, a human, with black hair dressed in jeans and a brown shirt with yellow words on it, laying kisses on each other, hands groping everywhere. _Ah, young love. Elch! Half-a-dog-shit and Urine, you two should get a fucking room!_

He entered his first class, Advanced Calculus and instantly, a male red-eyed hanyou with black hair eyed him suspiciously. _Whatever No-cock-foo, I ain't even interested in your slutty sister so lay off with the 'threatening' bullshit already._ Sesshoumaru settled into his own seat and began to stare blankly at the chalk board and their teacher opened his lesson book to start their long miserable day.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Did you figure out:

a) the horned demon, captain of the football team?

b) cheerleader slut?

c) The freshman couple?

d) the hanyou 'threatening' brother?

Ok, not go REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Passing notes

This chapter I have to dedicate to LC Rose. She adores this story so much! And I adore hers 'Sesshoumaru comes to dinner'

Thank you for reading everyone!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

**Passing notes.**

His last period of the day arrived too soon. A part of him had wanted it, excited as ever and then a part of him just dreaded the thought of seeing her again. _Ugh, when did this Sesshoumaru become so apprehensive over a human?_ He wondered. As Sesshoumaru made his way down the hallway, his thoughts during lunch swirled again. He had thought to leave school early. Cutting class was out of the question, his father would wring his neck like a twig. He could pretend to be sick.. _Ridiculous._  
Yet as he close in to his History class he felt like _Jacob Marley_ from 'A Chrismas Carol' legs dragging with balls and chains from Hell. Sesshoumaru shook his head back and forth. _This is insane. What's there for me to be nervous about? _And then from the distant he saw the young miko walking into the class, books clasped in front of her chest by both hands. She was talking and laughing with one of her girlfriends – _Salame_..the young wolf demoness. He felt an active twitch in his groin and sighed, looking down at his now tight pants._ That's the reason for such ridiculous uneasiness. Well, let's get this day over with, after all, there are only about 150 days of school left!_

Straightening his spine straight, his carriage proud and his head held high. He was going to his class – just like any other ordinary day!

The murmur of the students died when the bell rang and their teacher Kaedae began her lessons. Sesshoumaru was only listening with half an ear. What was being taught was only half useful, not to mention uninteresting. A DaiYokai such as himself had come from prestigious background. His father had taught them everything from the beginning of the Kofun Period, Yayoi Period, to the Jomon Period and even a lot of modern history. Perhaps that was why he always had so much time in his last class - bored to tears. It was forced upon him to take it for credit, but her could pass the class with hands tied behind his back and eyes blindfolded.

He sighed tapping his claws staring at the clock moving a torturous slow – as if it was purposely afflicting torment on him!

A sudden tap on his shoulder shook him from his trance with the clock on the wall. Turning around, he was handed a folded white piece of paper. Sesshoumaru stared at the thing in _Salame's _hand for a few seconds before taking it. The wolf demoness smiled at him and nodded toward the miko's direction. He noticed the miko was pretending to ignore him while staring at the chalkboard with a wide grin on her face.

His curiosity pounded his head and his heart was thumping so loud he was sure all the demons, and hanyous could hear it a mile away. He was cool and collected as he opened the paper - or so he told himself. Scribbled in the young miko's handwriting, it read:

_Hey So-foamy-poo,  
I saw Mr. Homo-guy taking Jack-off-sue into the broom closet earlier. What do you think that's about? And FYI, the dark priestess Sucky-sucky wants to give you what you need. And don't turn around because Suckie-on-me and Hot Salame are seriously going at it behind you!!! LOL  
Love,  
little miko._

_  
PS if you want a 'Ka-blow-me' first you have to Ka-show-me ~Wink wink~_

A low growl escape his chest. He enjoyed her creativity of everyone else's name. Except his'. He was going to have to rectify the problem and put the little miko in her place! And he couldn't believe what she had just written!! He began twisting uncomfortably in his chair, his school uniform pants suddenly was a few sizes too small.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at the miko's direction and she smiled at him. The young DaiYokai thought he was going release himself in class from the sight of her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quiz:

a) Salame

b) Mr. Homo-guy

c) Jack-off-sue

d) Sucky-sucky

e) So-foamy-poo

f) Suckie-on-me hint: female samurai

g) Hot Salame hint: Demon


	4. Chapter 4: Pale

**AN: This story is just as it is. I haven't re-read anything, I haven't tried to make any corrections. As you all know, I already have a grammar/tense issue so bare with me! Enjoy the story anyway!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4**

**Pale**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sesshomaru drove his young half-brother and his bitch home after school. He was silent while the two cuddled in the back seats. The sight of them in the rear-view mirror made him want to vomit. His low growl went unnoticed by the bitch but his hanyou brother had heard it. In-your-asshole decided to ignore it. He knew his half-brother was never fond of him nor humans. Hell, when he got his own liscense he wouldn't have to bother the ice prince for rides anywhere!

They arrived at Kinky-hoe's house shortly after. The door clicked unlocked and the DaiYokai watched as his younger sibling guided the bitch out of the car. Her long black hair hanging almost reminiscent of his miko, but not really. _That bitch, will never be able to hold a candle to my little miko! My little miko?_ He questioned himself. _Man, I'm loosing it_, .....but knowing that she returned his affection only made him more uncomfortable. He wasn't sure what the next step was. Sesshomaru had not wanted to be a hypocrite as his hatred for human was well known. Miko or not, she was just human.

The Dai continued to sit in the car watching Kinky-hoe's mother, 'you're-a-sewer' coming out of the house to greet the little bitch and her 'boyfriend'. Just then he noticed that the bitch's father had come home from work as well. Dressed in a plain navy colored suit, 'Mush-shit' gave him a nod to say 'hello' before heading into the house to meet his family.

He tapped his claws impatiently. After about 5 minutes or so, Sesshomaru's younger sibling came running out of the house and got into his car.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" he growled angrily.

"I wasn't that long!" In-your-asshole defended. "Besides, her brother wanted to have a word with me."

_Ah, Kinky-hoe's perverted brother,_ 'Hard-cock-foo'. Sesshomaru had gym with the guy once in the past and he swore that guy walked around with a perpetual hard-on, hence the nickname. It seemed to fit so well!

"Well, fuck don't waste my time making me wait while you have little chit chats!" Sesshomaru bit out while shifting gear to head home.

"Feh." In-your-asshole grunted as he buckled his seatbelt.

Then the hanyou began to ask him ridiculous meaningless questions about going to the dances, or so and so's party. Annoyed he drove through the town recklessly, breaking every speed limit as they headed home toward their mansion by the cliff.

Although, he had to admit, he got quite a bit of drama and information while the hanyou rambled on. Apparently, the hanyou 'Cunt-a-lingus' was caught by her man, 'crotch-chy', the raccoon-dog demon, while fucking around with some college guy, 'Hoe-sucky', apparently a stronger Yokai than her current man. Sesshoumaru had to laugh at the silliness his fellow classmates go through and the fact that his younger sibling was so involved in the mist of it.

"Oh shit, pull over!" In-your-asshole screamed. Sesshomaru stared at his sibling for a second. "I forgot, I have to get Kikyo a present! Her birthday is tomorrow! I'll find my way home! Just drop me here." The hanyou requested while they were a block away from the mall.

"Hn." Escaped the DaiYokai's chest while tires squealed as he pulled over. Before his brother could finish closing the door, Sesshomaru's lead foot slammed on the gas petal, leaving a trail of smoke in the hanyou's face.

As the large mansion came into view, he sighed in relief. He was going to go inside for a fresh shower, to wash the scent and thoughts of his little miko away. Speaking of which he felt his groin gave an active twitch.

Pulling the car into the large parking area, Sesshomaru strode casually into the house. As soon as the DaiYokai closed the front door, the familiar scent caught his nostril. _Am I loosing my freaking mind?_ He questioned as the scent of his little miko invade his being, shaking his head to clear his mind, he'd expect the scent to disappear, instead it only got stronger.

_What the fuck is going on?_ He followed her scent upstairs and fear almost gripped his heart when it trailed into his room. His footsteps were soft, like a cat, not easily detected. The closer he got to his room the stronger the scent of the miko swept over him. Sesshomaru could hear his heart jumping from his chest, it was so loud he thought he would go deaf from it.

From a distance, Sesshomaru's demonic eyes saw her little figure moving about curiously around his room. _Oh Kami, her note…. _Suddenly he turned pale, and he wanted to drop dead from the sight of Kagome.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Review!!!~Ts

Quiz:

a) You're a sewer

b) Mush-shit

c) Hard-cock-foo

d) Cunt-a-lingus

e) Crotch-chy

f) Hoe-sucky


	5. Chapter 5: Frozen

**Frozen**

As if someone had taken his heart out and held it right against his ear, Sesshomaru heard the sound of it thumping louder than thunder. By Kami, what is she doing here? And what the hell is she doing in my room?

Kagome was so absorbed looking around the young Dai's room that she had no idea – that just like the objects and decorations around her – she was being observed.

_He likes to doodle._ Kagome thought to herself over the piles sketches strewn everywhere in the room. Aside from that, the room was meticulous. Not a surprise there Kagome thought, remembering that the DaiYokai had never looked sloppy in all the years she'd known him.

The young miko tilted her head slight to the side when a rough sketch of someone familiar caught her eyes. As she came closer she noticed _'blow 'n go'_ written across the paper.

_Hmmm…? _Kagome almost laughed aloud.

It was a picture of the Student Body President who had a more than obvious crush on her, and had tried numerous times to ask her out. The guy was cute and nice, but she didn't want to miss the opportunity of her crush one day returning the feeling. Continuing to look at the picture she realized that the way he scribbled, and drew on the boy's face seemed as though….he had quite a bit of animosity toward the guy.

This made her giggle. _He really likes me,_ she confirmed to herself.

"And what's so funny?" his baritone voice boasted startling her. Surprised, Kagome jumped along with a little '_eep_' escaping her lips.

She paused a moment looking at the young Dai, her face was flushing a little pink from embarrassment of being caught in his room. Kagome contemplated on what to say to him. She wondered if she should confess that she'd 'caught' him in his 'jealousy'? Or perhaps change the subject.

After all, she was in his room – uninvited.

"Well..?" Sesshomaru pressed on watching her eyes blink wildly from embarrassment. Her heart had picked up pace, the Dai noticed and inside he was chuckling to himself. _Kami, how can it be that someone is this cute all the time, without even trying? Cute? Did I just use the word 'cute'?_

"Nothing." Kagome replied, snapping him out of his little dazed state.

"Miko" he began.

"Yes?" She was blinking her eyes again. And that smile…that damn smile…Sesshomaru swallowed hard, summoning all the will power he had in himself not to get an erection.

"Miko, what are you doing in this Sesshomaru's estate, and room?" Sesshomaru's voice came out in a bored, disinterested manner.

All the while his heart was pumping rapidly. Sending rivers of blood through his system, and down toward the area where he was trying to block the blood from entering. He had to do something to keep his mind off it, but his blood was rushing rapidly.

His mind began to race.

_'Jock-itchy', _he thought in his mind of the unattractive horse hanyou. He tried to conjure images of his old teacher who smelled like medicinal herbs all the time. He was trying to think of anything and everything he could, to keep his mind off the topic of arousal.

"Um…Oh, this is _your_ room?" Kagome asked with 'sudden surprise'. Deflecting the fact that though she had thought it was his brother's room, it only took her seconds before realizing that it was his room.. Not InuYasha's.

_'He's so not buying my innocent act'_, Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru arched an elegant brow at her. "I really meant to find InuYasha's room." She confessed dropping her head down. "But when I realized it was your room, I was just a little curious…sorry I didn't mean to snoop.." Kagome apologized, fidgeting her discomfort.

"And what were you doing looking for that mutt's room?" Sesshomaru interrogated, trying to keep his voice normal. Surely, she wasn't interested in his hanyou brother? He didn't think he would be able to handle something like that.. Not only was his 'crush' on her obvious, if it was unrequited he'd be madder than a hell hound.

For whatever reason, Kagome seemed to feel his worry through her being. She looked up suddenly and furrowed her brows.

"Will you get your mind out of the gutter! I wasn't looking for him for some afternoon romp! Your father had asked me to be his mentor since he's failing math, and he said that you'd kill InuYasha if you were to tutor him!"

"Pray tell, miko.."

Kagome was getting flustered. Part of her was upset as he stood narrowing his eyes at her, as if she was some kind of criminal. The other part she was still nervous about being in his room, and not InuYasha's. "Well, I got here and all the maid said was the room upstairs to the left, and that your brother…"

"Half," Sesshomaru interjected.

"Whatever! All I know is that he was supposed to meet me, and he's not here!" Kagome's voice began to shrill as her body quivered a bit from the andrenalin rushing through her blood.

The Miko paused for a moment, panting, as Sesshomaru stood with wide-shocked eyes at her. She was blowing up on him for no apparent reason, really.

The young Dai let out an obvious sigh. Kami, he had so many better uses for that orifice of hers, than what she was using it for. For instant, he'd love to just kiss those pouty full lips.

Au naturel no less.

As Kagome was about to continue to 'defend' her integrity, "And it's not like…" he moved in and kissed her. The young demon wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her closer, kissing her more deeply. Standing like a statue and stunned by his sudden action, she froze.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Review please! ~Ts.**

a) blow-n-go

b) jock-itchy**  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Perfect

**READ THIS:!!!!: **

**~AN:** What started out as just a joke from my hubs turned this into a funny story for me. Wow! Teensie wrote a 'T' rated story sans....err....the usual.

Once again I have to thank my wonderful beta and friend** nekomimimode** for editing and proof-reading this for me. She edited the last chapter as well. I sucked and had forgotten to write it so. Well, enjoy ladies (and gents). Whatever you do, don't forget to thank the lovely **nekomimimode **for me. Without her, you guys will look like _ (dizzy in the head from teensie's horrid grammar etc) Have a great one! ~Ts

* * *

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

.

.

MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE and MUST THANK **nekomimimode **~Teensie GRINS~

.

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

* * *

**Chapter 6...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

......Two Months Later.....

His kiss had said everything he'd wanted to say. And after she had fully registered what was happening, she happily surrendered to him and became his girl. The fact that he had hated humans in the past didn't even cross his mind. He couldn't stay away from the miko and as far as he was concerned...._if you can't beat them....join them..._

_._

.~.

.

"Okay, how about him?" Kagome pointed to the picture in the year book as the two laid leisurely on his bed.

"_Horny-sumo" _Sesshomaru replied after a quick glance at the human's picture. He was dark as a charcoal. It was amazing he had survived the fire that burned down his whole building. But his skin was forever damaged and torched and received many weird looks when people pass him by.

Kagome giggled at her boyfriend's quick wits and silly humor. "Let's see…" Kagome flipped through the pages to find someone that might be hard for him to come up with a name. "Him!" She pointed at one of the staff. A former monk who now have become one of their 'Ethics' teachers.

"Hn. _Bless you_," he replied.

Kagome grabbed her stomach crunched over in laughter. She couldn't believe the young Dai she was seeing had just said that the monk's name was like a sneeze. Sesshomaru sighed and grabbed the thin pictured filled book from her hands.

"That's '_she's-whoring'_ or perhaps 's_he's horny'_" he pointed at the young freshman with lavender eyes and silver hair hanyou. "And that's '_Midori on the rocks_'" he pointed at a their very beautiful archery teacher, who lived by the samurai ways. Kagome laughed so hard she began to hiccup. Tossing the book aside, Sesshomaru pulled her toward him. "Now, let's talk about my favorite person with my favorite nickname." He said with a mischievous smirk.

Kagome played along, pretending to not know who he was talking about. "I have no idea you had a favorite, _Throw Foamy Poo_." She teased while he narrowed his ambers at her.

"Very funny," Sesshomaru replied before lunging at her and pinning her.

"Ekkkk! Let me go!" She protested while thrashing her feet wildly about, with amusement. Never in her dreams she could imagine that the cold, detached DaiYokai like Sesshomaru had such a carefree demeanor about him. He was quite the opposite of what most people had assumed, but not far from what she'd always envisioned him to be. He was thoughtful towards her. He was very possessive and protective. He was silly with a unique sense of humor that only she could understood and only she was able to experienced.

"Oh, I'll let you go…as soon as you _Ka-blow-me._" He taunted as he moved both her hands closer and held them down with one of his'. Though they've been together for a while now, she was a shy, modest girl and he had not pressured her into anything. Even now, as they goof around, he intention was only to tease.

"Like I said," she remarked. "If you want me to do a 'K_a-blow-me' on you_, than you have to _Ka-show-me!_" she challenged.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he contemplated on her comeback. Letting go of her as she laid sprawled on his bed, Sesshomaru rose to his feet. Like the many times, they've toyed with each other in the past, he usually gives up at this point.

The young Dai took a few steps backwards from the bed as Kagome rose to get going. They did have to meet with some friends in less than an hour. Sitiing on his bed, her legs dangling, Kagome straighten her skirt and fixed her outfit.

A metallic zip caught her attention as she tossed her head over toward Sesshomaru's direction. He had undo his belt and was pulling down his zipper. She swallowed hard. _He is NOT serious! _She assured herself.

**Nervous. **

_Check._

**Heart jumping out of her chest.**

_Check, check._

Kagome swallowed a hard lump.

But despite it all, she was a little excited. It had meant that he was taking their relationship to the next level. Sesshomaru looked at his miko while she was anticipating his next moves. Her eyes had somewhat widen and he could she her gulping nervously, _again. _

And as he dropped his pants and boxers, her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Without realizing, she threw herself back defensively against the wall. Her eyes were popping out of their sockets.

_Who in the whole could blow that thing???!!! Kagome's_ eyes shot wide open as her mouth agaped from the sight of his massive limb.

Looking at her with wide eyes and wide-open mouth one word and only one word came to Sesshomaru's mind.

_**Perfect.**_

He smiled.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Fin~**_

_**

* * *

**_

~Now it's your turn. Review! ~Ts

* * *

Quiz:

a) Horny-Sumo

b) Bless you

c) She's-whoring or She's Horny

d) Midori on the rocks

And perhaps if you guys are good, maybe teensie and nekomimimode will write a Smut of what she did to Sesshomaru


End file.
